Toraishi Izumi
"Your depressing mood is way too stubborn, Let's play a bit more comfortably?" - Toraishi Izumi Appearance Toraishi has gray eyes and black hair with red highlights at the tips of the left side of his bangs. His bangs are parted to the right. In his school uniform, Toraishi wears his tie loose and shirt untucked. He does not wear the standard school vest and wears his blazer unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a 3/4 sleeve grey v-neck shirt with black and red trims at the neckline. Tied at his waist and over his shirt, he has a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears a pair of white pants which are folded below his knee and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Called a 'lover boy' by Kuga, Toraishi is known for dating multiple women at once. He has a carefree, cool attitude. However, he also has a more serious side. He works hard at singing and dancing, as shown by him being a Musical Department candidate and a member of Team Hiragi. When Kuga got mad at Toraishi for constantly misplacing his stuff, Toraishi attempted to pay him back by modeling part time (although it should be noted that as soon as the two made up, he quit and resumed spending his free time dating). History Toraishi and Kuga met when they were younger. At some point, Kuga introduced musicals to Toraishi. At first, Toraishi wasn't as into them as Kuga. However, he soon began to take them seriously. In middle school, Toraishi used to fight a lot. He also played baseball. Relationships Kuga Shu Kuga and Toraishi are childhood friends and even attended the same middle school. Toraishi addresses Kuga by his name, Shu. However, Kuga just calls him Toraishi. Their relationship is close to the point that Kuga allows Toraishi to borrow his stuff (even though Toraishi tends to forget to return some items). Kuga is the one who got Toraishi into musicals. However, the two will fight against each other as seen when Toraishi fought against Kuga over their teammates. Inumine Seishiro Toraishi is usually the one who has to deal with Inumine's incompetence whenever Inumine disappears. Toraishi will throw his shoe at him and give him commands, just like a master towards a dog. Kuga notes that Toraishi has it hard. Nayuki Toru Toraishi likes to eat the food that Nayuki makes ever since eating it for the first time during summer camp. Fondly addressing Nayuki as Nayuki-chan, he exclaims happily whenever there is an invitation from Team Otori for meals or Nayuki agreeing to make food for him. He even states that Nayuki would have been perfect if he wasn't a guy. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Aries. *His overall rank for the Entrance Audition was S. *He knows how to drive a motorcycle as he is seen borrowing Kuga's motorcycle. *He is roommates with Kitahara. *He is very scared of his mother, who he resembles almost entirely, the only diffrence being his mother having longer hair.OVA Volume 1 Special Drama CD 'Star-Myu in Toraishi's House' *His mother is a former yankee. Both Toraishi and Kuga have been hit by her a lot of times. However, she has another side to her personality where she is weak to cute puppy-like people (e.g. Hoshitani, Kuga's mom) and handsome princely-type men (e.g. Tatsumi, Tsukigami) and will spoil and dote on them completely. Sawatari deduces that Toraishi’s urge to take care of others probably comes from his mother. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the tiger. *In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a landscaper at Ryokan Hiragian. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a police officer. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Season 1 Volume 3, he is a Mafia member and his weapon of choice is a brass knuckle. *Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 2: **People's first impression of him is 'showy' or 'delinquent-like'. He often fought during middle school and is good at it. **He is confident about his looks. **His weakness is feeling troubled when he sees women cry. He also fears the yankees he fought in the past. **His nickname in middle school were 'Izumi' and 'Tora'. **Recently, his favourite means of transportation is Shu's motorcycle. **The things written in his report book are mainly unrelated to schoolwork. 'Please refrain from wearing personal ornaments' is also written. **He cannot forgive those who bully women and children. **The first thing he does in the morning is wash his face. **His favourite food is the meals that Shu's mother made. **He spends his day off dating. **One bad thing about himself is that he cries easily, even when reading manga. **His favourite place is places that are buzzing with people as he feels comfortable being among crowds. **He deals with stress by forgetting about it. **He wants to play baseball sometimes. Since middle school, he was always a baseball guy. **He is good at physical education and at memorizing for science and mathematics. **He is weak at humanities but at least better than Shu. **Between sleep and meals, he choses meals. Since he is a guy, naturally he is a carnivore. **His favourite drink is black coffee. **His hand dexterity is normal. He can sew dustcloth. **His favourite weather is sunny days. **Last words: "At first, I only started doing musicals because my friend Shu was into them. But now, I'm taking them seriously and want to be in one. When the crowd gets excited, I hope they'll cheer me on." * Meaning of Toraishi's name: ** 虎 (Tora) = tiger, drunkard ** 石 (Ishi) = stone ** 和 = harmony, peace ** 泉 = spring, fountain List of Songs See also: Team Hiragi's List of Songs *'Honey! Honey! Trap!'CD ☆SHOW TIME 4☆ * HEROISM++ ' ''(Duet with Kuga Shu)OVA 1 Bonus Content * (with Hoshitani Yuta, Nayuki Toru, Tengenji Kakeru, Kuga Shu and Ugawa Akira)Season 2 Act 4 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 4☆ * TERRITORY (Duet with Kitahara Ren)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 4☆ * '''FACE-OFF' (with Kuga Shuu and Kitahara Ren)Season 2 Act 7 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 7☆ * (with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 1 Toraishi001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile End6B.jpg|Episode 6 End Card (B) tumblr_nxxhrlx9kT1si3uvio3_1280.jpg|Episode 7 Eyecatch 1 End9.png|Episode 9 End Card Episode 5 Full-length Image - Toraishi Izumi.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image OVA 1–2 OVA2-2.PNG|OVA 2 Eyecatch 2 Team Hiragi OVA 2 OP (4).png|OVA 2 Opening Theme OVA OP (9).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (7).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (8).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Toraishi002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 4-1.jpg|Episode 4 Eyecatch 1 S2 End11.png|Episode 11 End Card S2 ed 002.png|Ending Theme s2_e02_stitch_003s.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 011.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA 3 Ending Theme 1.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 9-2.PNG|Episode 9 Eyecatch 2 Miscellaneous Toraishi-Birthday.jpg|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren-Toraishi(a).jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 009A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 009a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Toraishi-Birthday(manga).png|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren-Toraishi.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000057.gif|SD Main Toraishi-Perfromance.jpg|SD SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 9.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-UgawaToraishiInumine.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series PASH! Magazine Nov '16.png|PASH! Magazine – Nov '16 Banner 9.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 9.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (9).png|Twitter Icon Main Performance Icon (9).png|Twitter Icon SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (9).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival Marine ver (9).png|Sailor ver. Sailor ver. (Badge) (9).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) References Navigation Category:Characters